


Naughty & Nice

by WildKitsune



Series: Seducing Red [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's newest boyfriend takes her to an elite private club on Christmas eve.  It would have been nice to have told her about the club rules before she went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

Ginny stood in the cold of Diagon Alley waiting for her date to arrive.  She shivered and pulled the cloak around her more tightly.  She wished in that moment her boyfriends could pick her up from her place, but that was simply too dangerous.

She had been out of Hogwarts for a year now and she was still living at home with her parents.  The joke shop simply didn’t pay enough for a flat of her own.  For the most part, it was fine, but living at home meant at any point there was at least one older brother hanging about.  They seemed to be just waiting to pounce on any boy that came calling.  At least that was what happened to the last two.

So really, there were several boys she should curse for making her stand out in the cold tonight, and none of them were actually her boyfriend.  Relief flooded her as she saw Theodore heading towards her in his thick winter cloak.  He smiled brightly the moment their eyes met.

“Babe, you’re freezing.”  He said as he wrapped himself around her rubbing her arms.

“I think I wore the wrong dress for this weather.”  She admitted teeth chattering.

Theodore chuckled and shook his head.  “Let’s warm up at the Cauldron before we head to the club.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why we couldn’t just meet there.”  Ginny said while she let him guide her towards the pub.

“Should have thought of that.”  He admitted kissing her cheek.

The pub was busy with their own Christmas cheer and a few small parties of people who didn’t have other places to go.  They ended up having to stand at the bar in order to get served at all.

“When does the party start?”  She asked curiously.  Theo had told her so little about what they were actually doing tonight; she was both excited and curious.

“The club opened a couple of hours ago, but the real fun won’t be ready till around nine.”  He said with a grin.

“Oh just tell me!”  She snapped playfully.

“It’s a private wizarding club Ginny, there isn’t a lot I can tell you until we’re there.  They have all kinds of charms and spells keeping members from saying too much.”

“So what  _ can _ you tell me?”  She asked leaning towards him a bit.  She still had her cloak wrapped most of the way around her, and the dress didn’t show a lot of cleavage, but she was so used to using this trick she didn’t really think about it.

“I can tell you that you look beautiful tonight.  I wish you would wear green more often.”  He said with a smile.

“Slytherin.”  She answered sticking her tongue out at him.  “With the red hair I feel like a Christmas elf whenever I wear green.”  She told him with a shrug.

He laughed shaking his head at her.  “I don’t think you look like an elf at all, though you are rather short.”  He said thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

She glared him down and playfully moved to punch him in the arm.  Before she made contact, he grasped her hand in his and shook his head placing it back on the bar.  “You know better.”  He told her firmly.

When Tom got to them, Theo ordered them a couple of ciders before turning back to her.  “We don’t want to lose our heads so early in the night.  We’ll really start drinking when we get to the party.”

“I guess that sounds reasonable.”  She agreed, not actually minding that he’d ordered for her.

They had only been dating a couple of weeks, but it was her longest relationship since Harry.  There was something about Theodore that drew her to him and helped her to just relax.  A lot of guys were intimidated by her.  They saw her as either a war hero, or Harry Potter’s ex.  This made a lot of them act in a variety of stupid ways, which all annoyed Ginny to no end.

The biggest problem she had with most guys is that they assumed she wanted to be in charge and make all of the decisions.  Theodore on the other hand had no problem with taking control in any given situation.  It was nice to not have everything placed on her shoulders.

When they were done with their drinks, Theo paid, without looking took her hand to lead her out into muggle London.  He kept her close as they made their way down the busy street towards a muggle club.

There was a long line out front of the building making Ginny shiver with the idea of waiting in the cold once again, but Theo led her right up to the doorman.  He showed the man a wooden tree that always hung from his neck and they were let in without question.

“The line is only for the muggle dance club.”  He said motioning around him leading her along the wall towards a door in the back.

“Seems like they’re having fun.”  Ginny said yelling to be heard over the music.

Theo laughed shaking his head as he pushed past a door marked ‘Employees Only’.  They entered a large area with coat hooks all along the wall.  There was one other door that seemed to lead to a kitchen where the muggle club made the food they offered.

“We can leave are cloaks here.”  He told her shrugging out of his hanging it up, before he helped her.

As always Theodore looked perfectly put together.  He wore a tailored black suit with a green shirt and no tie.  He let his sandy black hair grow a bit long, giving him that perfect messy but attractive look.

Once he had removed her cloak his eyes ran over her form making her blush a bit.  She had tried hard to look nice for tonight.  They were hanging out with his friends for the first time and she wanted to give a good impression.

The green dress she wore was only because it was a Christmas party and she figured most of his friends were Slytherins anyway.  It was new for the party, costing a month’s pay from the joke shop, but with the look, Theodore gave her it was more than worth the money.

It was a simple design that she felt was both sexy and elegant.  A sheer lace dress started high on her chest going down to just above her knee, with a matching underdress that covered her breast to mid-thigh.

“You look lovely.”  He said as he smirked down at her as if he was going to devour her right there.  He pulled a necklace from his breast pocket carefully placing it around her neck.  It was a simple finely made wooden leaf pendant.  “This is your guest membership token.  It will get you into the club with me.”

She looked up to him remembering the tree he had shown the man outside.  “Why wood?”  She asked curiously, as he moved a hand onto her waist to lead her towards a dark corner of the room.

“Goes with the theme of the club.”  He said with a smile and a wink.  “You’ll see.”

He walked them right through what looked like a solid wall and right into another dance club.  The room was obviously set up special for the holiday.  There were three raised platforms, each with a Christmas tree and scantily clad dancers dressed as one of Santa’s elves. There was one male and one female ‘elf’ on each stage blowing kisses to those below.

As Ginny looked around, she noticed many of the club goers were dressed in a lot less traditional clothing than she was expecting.  Many of the witches and wizards wore leather or some other kind of shiny material she had never seen before.  She also notice that a number of them wore collars and even leashes.

“What kind of private club did you say this was?”  She asked as her date led her into the room.

“A dance club.”  He teased shaking his head as he led her towards the bar on the other side of the dance floor.  “Just a place for people to let go and enjoy who they really are.”  He added after a moment.

“I feel overdressed.”  She said as they found two stools.  Everything in the room looked as if it had grown there.  The bar and stools looked as if they were made of polished living wood and vines.

“You look nice.”  He told her shaking his head.  “Stop overthinking.  That’s against the rules tonight.”  He said in a commanding tone.  “Just let yourself have some fun tonight, okay?”

“I’ll have fun; I just wish I didn’t feel so out of place.”  She said sticking her tongue out at him.

“Drink this, and relax a bit.”  He said handing her a drink with green and red swirling stripes.

Ginny frowned at the drink.  She wasn’t big on brightly colored girly drinks and she knew that Theo knew this about her.

“You’ll like it, I promise.”  He said pressing it into her hands.  “You can’t go to a Christmas party and not drink the theme drink!”  He said as if the idea was just rude.

Ginny laughed and took a sip from the glass.  It was sweet with notes of peppermint and cinnamon.  She thought it tasted gross and was about to tell Theo just then when a dark haired man moved between them.

“Flyer!”  He said looking to her boyfriend and completely ignoring her.  “Dragon’s been looking for you everywhere.  He wants to talk to you.”

“Hatter, do you think maybe I’m a bit busy at the moment.”  Theo said motioning to Ginny.  “And you’re being rude.”

The man turned to look at her, his eyes ran from her neck to her knees before a smirk formed on her lips.  “I could keep your  _ friend _ company.  Dragon says there’s a problem with the Leo contract.”

“Bollocks, okay go tell Dragon I’ll be right there.”  Theodore said with a sigh and nearly pushed the other man away.  Once he was out of sight Theo looked back to her.  “Hun I have to go deal with this.”

“Flyer?”  She asked, though it was only the first of many questions she had for him.

“It’s my name here.  Would you like me to make you one?”  He asked playfully.

“No.  You’re really abandoning me at a club where I don’t know anyone?”  Ginny asked setting the drink down with a frown.

“I’ve got to.  I won’t be long, I promise.”  He said as his hands slipped around her back.  He rested his head against hers.  “I’ll make it up with you when I get back, just enjoy your drink and maybe dance some or something.”  He said before taking her lips in a kiss so she couldn’t argue.  When she was breathless he pulled away to go finish whatever business he had.

Ginny sighed then looked to the bartender.  If nothing else, she would at least get herself a better drink.  She spent several minutes trying to get the man’s attention before giving up completely.  She knew he saw her, but for some reason he pretended as if, she wasn’t there.

It was only the fact that this place was important to Theo that kept her from hexing the bartender into next week.

Finally, she gave up looking down at the drink already in front of her.  With a frown, she took a large gulp.  She hoped there was some alcohol in it to make the time go faster.  Once the glass was empty, she looked around to see if Theodore was on his way back.  By the time, she was feeling the alcohol of the vile concoction she decided that dancing would indeed be her best chance to pass the time until her boyfriend returned.


	2. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

Blaise usually loved parties at the club.  Holiday parties were the best because those of high-level access got to participate in the old pureblood rites if they so wished.  There was very few places left that observed the old ways, and that saddened him more than he would let show.  The Dancing Dryad was different.  It celebrated the old ways and didn’t let muggleborn hypocrites kill off a rich and powerful history.

All this was his private little celebration.  It wasn’t part of the mask Blaise wore.  He couldn’t show any measure of deepness to the girls that he dated or they would try and use it against him, or worse, get bored of him before he got bored of them.  That simply wouldn’t do.

For this party he decided to start in the Wooden lounge to see if there was anything new in the unprivileged room.  He moved through the crowded dance floor easily.  He could feel the press of bodies reaching out, begging for his attention, but nothing seemed to catch his eye.

He was thinking of heading to another area to find someone to play with when people shifted revealing a head of long red hair.  He circled around the girl, giving them some distance so she wouldn’t catch sight of him.  He wanted to be sure who it was before he moved in.

Ginny Weasley was dancing alone in the mass of people.  With a smile, Blaise moved closer to her to see if he could catch sight of her token before he made any sort of move.  When he saw the wooden leaf hanging from her neck he couldn’t help but thank the gods for his luck.  This was going to be a much more fun night than he had previously planned.

Blaise move up behind her resting his hands on her hips before pulling her close to him.  He directed their bodies to move to the music, and for a heartbeat, she complied easily.  When she turned to look to see who was touching her he captured her lips in a heated and demanding kiss.

She fell into the kiss much more easily than he thought she would, but she soon seemed to remember who he was.  She tried to pull away, but Blaise kept a tight hold on her hips until he was ready to let her go.

“Do you have any manners at all?”  She asked in a panting voice when he finally freed her.  When she tried to move away from him, again he caught her wrist in his grasp and pulled her back.

“Dance with me.”  He ordered amused at the little growl that sounded in the back of her throat.

“No?”  She said in a sarcastic tone trying to pull away again.

“You sorta have to.”  He said with a chuckle as he flashed his platinum tree at her.

“Why is that?”  She asked looking from the token to his face.

“Club rules.”  Blaise told her laughing when she looked back at him blankly.  “No one told you the club rules?”  He realized with another laugh.

“What club rules?”  She asked as her eyes narrowed at him.

“Did anyone even tell you this was a BDSM club?”  He asked glancing down at her beautiful but vanilla dress.  The fact that she turned red right in his arms and stopped trying to pull away was all the answer he needed.  “I think you need a drink.”

“They won’t serve me for some reason.”  Ginny said as Blaise lead her over to the bar.

“Oh well that’s because you’re wearing a sub token.”  He figured now was as good of a time as any to explain a few things.

“You mean I am marked as a submissive?”  She growled her eyes darting around the room, maybe looking for her date.  Blaise sort of pitied the other man in that moment.

“That is exactly what I mean but before we get into that, what’s your poison?”  He asked as he got the bartender’s attention.

“Whisky, neat.”  She said not about to argue if he could get her the drink she wanted.  “I’m going to kill Theodore.”  She added as she continued to look around.

“Nott?”  Blaise asked with a laugh once he had turned back to her.  “Nott brought you to this party without any warning at all?”

“Yes.  He said he couldn’t talk much about the club because of the charms of secrecy.”  She looked pissed and Blaise couldn’t help but be amused.

“Well there are some of those, but he should have been able to tell you what kind of club this was and what it would mean for you to wear that token tonight.”

“You said I had to dance with you.”  She remembered looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Sub token means the one wearing it is left to the will of any Dom of a higher level than them.  Wood is the lowest level.”  He said letting that sink in for a moment as they waited for their drinks.

The moment he handed her her drink she took a large gulp of it.  “So right now I have to listen to any Dom in the room or…”

Blaise chuckled grinning at her.  “Or you’ll be escorted out and your mind will be wiped of everything that happened since you walked through the doors.”

“Well that isn’t so bad I guess.”  She said taking another drink, as she looked him over.  “You could have lied and made it seem like a huge thing that I wouldn’t be able to handle.”

“If I would have lied you wouldn’t trust me.”  He said as if it was that simple.

“I don’t trust you.”  She pointed out.

“All the more reason for me to work hard to earn that trust.  Trust is a very important aspect of any play we might do tonight.”  He told her with a knowing smile.

“No thank you.  I plan to finish this drink then leave before I’m kicked out.”

“That will present a problem for you.  You see a sub can’t leave without their Dom’s permission.”  Blaise told her taking slow sips of his own drink.

“I don’t have a Dom.”  She pointed out.

“Unowned subs need permission from whatever Dom has possession of them.”  He added with a smile.

“Theodore?”  Ginny guessed with a frown as she looked around again.

“I don’t really see him, do you?”  The dark wizard said looking around as well.

“You?”  She asked with a deep frown.

“At the mom…”  He started when he was distracted by seeing Theodore and Draco talking against the far wall.  “Ginny, come to a private room with me?”  He asked looking at her more seriously.

“Hell no.”  She said looking at him as if he was crazy.

“Seriously Ginny.”  Blaise said with a frown as he looked back into her eyes.  “I promise we will just talk for a while, but I really don’t think you want to stay here.”

“Why not?”  Ginny asked looking around to see what he had spotted.  She smiled when she noticed Theodore near the wall and slipped off her stool.  “Oh Theodore is back.”

“You don’t find it at all odd that he’s talking to Draco Malfoy when he could be over here molesting you?”

“Not everyone is like you Blaise.”  She said before turning as if she was going to join them.

The dark boy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.  “He brought you to a sex club my little sub, he’s exactly like me.  Only he’s willing to share you.”

“Let me go or you’ll be sorry.”  She growled lowly.

“Do you really want to go over there when you can’t use magic against them?  What if I’m right?  Do you really want to be sucking Draco Malfoy’s cock by the end of the night?”

“In his dreams.”  She said struggling against Blaise’s hold.  “What do you mean I can’t use magic?”  She asked suddenly at that piece of information settled into her mind.  She stopped struggling.

“Join me in a private room and I’ll tell you all about it.”  Blaise spoke softly against her ear.  He could feel her heart quicken at the brush of his breath against her neck.  She really was being much more tame than he thought she would be.  It was just a little disappointing.

“Why can’t you tell me here?”  She asked turning her head to face him.

Blaise smiled, as his lips were only centimeters from hers.  “Because if we stay out here much longer they’re going to come and ask for you.”

He started to let the hand that was holding her against him explore just a bit to see how she would react.  Her body pressed into the hand, but she didn’t seem to consciously notice the change.

“Why couldn’t you just say no?”  She asked glancing back to her boyfriend and Draco.  Maybe she was starting to believe him?

“There are a few things working against us.  First Theo brought you here.  Which means he’s your true owner.  Now I’m allowed to play, but it’s only polite to give you back.  Second I owe Draco a favor, which gives me even more reason not to refuse.”

“But if they can’t, ask you don’t have to refuse?”  She asked arching her back a little, as Blaise let his hand slide over her breast.

“Ginny…”  He started deciding to try one last thing before he could be sure.  He let his free hand run up the back of her dress and slowly pulled down the zipper.  “Don’t you want to please me?”  He asked slowly running his lips along her neck.

“Yes…”  She breathed pressing back against him.

“So come with me to a private room.”  He told her as he let his hand slip against the skin of her back.

“Something is wrong.”  She said as she shivered in his arms.

“We will fix it when you come with me.”  Blaise said zipping her back up as he realized the two had spotted them.  “Come on.”  He added taking her arm to lead her to a private room he always kept in reserve for himself.

Once there he locked the door and activated the do-not-bother charm on the room before he turned to the redhead.  He smiled, as he looked her over thinking about all the wicked things he could do to the disabled witch.  All the perverted fantasies he’d had about the spitfire over the years.  With a sigh, he shook it off knowing it wouldn’t be as good if she wasn’t really willing.

“First thing we need to do is get you the antidote.”  He said as he headed over to a small bar in the corner of the room.


	3. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

“Antidote?”  Ginny asked with a slight frown on her lips.  “Antidote to what?”

Blaise looked up from the bar and winked at her.  “Do you remember that feeling you had out in the lounge, that something was wrong with you?”

She was a little distracted by the curve of his lips that it took a moment for his question to actually sink in.  “Yes, I just feel more distracted than I think I should be.  You have pretty eyes.”

“Who ordered you the first drink tonight?”  He asked with a playful smirk on his lips.

“Hum, Theo.  What does that have to do with anything?”  Ginny asked unable to make the connection for some reason.  She felt like Blaise was trying to tell herself important, but she just couldn’t think of what or why it mattered.

“He slipped you a mickey.”  The beautiful boy said as he came back around the bar with a thin tube full of black liquid.  “It is a potion used here at the club a lot.  Though it is only supposed to be used willingly by a sub.  I want you to drink this.”  He told her in a commanding tone.

“Well I didn’t say I wouldn’t drink it, that is sort of willingly.”  She pointed out and took the vial without thought.  She downed the shot almost coughing the sour liquid right back up.

“Keep it down, you should feel better in a few moments I think.”  Blaise said as he sat down next to her.

“That was gross.”  She told him smacking her lips to get rid of the taste.

“I’ll make you something better the moment I know it has taken effect.”  He promised in a  diplomatic way.

It felt like a thick layer of cotton was being pulled away from her mind so that she could think clearly once again.  The cotton had built up so slowly Ginny hadn’t noticed it until it was taken away all at once.  When she looked back at how she had acted in the last hour she was disoriented for a moment.

“What that…”  She started.  Blaise just grinned before getting out of her reach when he saw the change in her expression. .  “You molested me right out in the open!”  She yelled suddenly standing before pulling out her wand.

“I was testing a theory, and you liked it at the time.”  He pointed out retreating behind the bar.

“Exactly what theory were you testing that you needed to put your slimy hands on me?”  She asked as she pointed her wand in his direction trying to think of a hex strong enough to make her point.

“My hands are perfectly clean.”  Blaise said putting them up as if to show her.  “Like I said, you were drugged.  I was checking to see if you were actually drugged or if you were just being friendly.  I did the first thing that popped into my head.”

She thought over to what they had just been talking about.  He had been telling her she was drugged, and he had also gotten her away from those who had drugged her.

“Unless it was the whiskey that was drugged.”  She said suspiciously, but she knew that wasn’t right.  She had been feeling odd before Blaise even met her on the dance floor.  “You gave me the counter potion?”  She asked lowering her wand slightly in confusion.  Why would he do something like that when she would have done anything he wanted only minutes ago?

“Well yeah.  As I said that potion is only supposed to be used consensually.  It helps a sub clear their mind.  I’ve heard it is helpful for beginners.  But that isn’t my way.  You either play with me with a clear mind or not at all.”  He said sounding a bit offended that she thought so little of him.

“And you think Theo slipped me the potion so I would fuck Malfoy?”  Ginny asked shaking her head, not believing that the boy she had been dating the last few weeks would do something like that to her.

“Well if he did it so you would fuck him then he has a funny way of making that happen.”  Blaise chuckled.

“Well I am not fucking you either.”  She felt the need to make that very clear right up front as she lowered her wand.

“Ah well, you don’t have to make your mind up on that now.  I just wanted to talk.”  He said as he poured a drink for each of them.

She couldn’t help but laugh at how confident and casual he was about the whole thing.  “So before you spotted my… _ex_ _boyfriend_ and the ferret you were telling me about the club, and why you wouldn’t let me just leave.”

“Ah I am glad you remember.”  Blaise smiled at her as he brought over their drinks.  “I won’t let you just leave because I think you could have fun just letting go for a night.”

She took the drink from him and sniffed it.  She was pretty sure he wouldn’t save her from one potion just to dose her with another, but there wasn’t any harm in checking.

“It’s champagne.  This is a holiday party.”  He told her with a grin.

“You know I’ve never had champagne before.”  She admitted before taking a sip.

“Really?  Seems like a crime to me.”  Blaise told her with a shrug.  “You are the kind of woman who should be spoiled with all the best life has to offer.”

Ginny couldn’t help but laugh almost spraying her drink everywhere.  “Just like something a rich brat would say to me.”  She told him with a grin sitting back.  “So where does the tying me up and beating me come into being ‘spoiled’?”

“Well I wouldn’t exactly call what I like to a woman as ‘beating’ her up.” He told her with a smile.  “There are a lot more levels to it.  There is pleasure in pain for those who need to find a real release from the everyday.”

“And I look like a girl that needs to be released from the everyday?”  She asked looking at him doubtfully.

Blaise took a long time to enjoy the view of her in the green dress before he nodded slowly.  “Tell me, how many have there been since Potter?”  When Ginny opened her mouth to answer he help his hand up before continuing.  “That have lasted longer than a week.”

“That isn’t my fault.”  She snapped narrowing her eyes at the man.  “Whenever I bring them home they are descended upon by raging brothers.”

“Oh, and who doesn’t want them?  Yeah so whenever you want to end a relationship you get your family to do it.  Pretty smart.”  Blaise said with a smirk.  “I think a part of you knew exactly what you were walking into tonight.  Theo has been my friend since first year and I wouldn’t exactly call his dominance subtle.  How long were you with him?”

“Three weeks...”  She said with a frown, not liking where this conversation was going.

“Have you brought him home to meet the brothers?”

“Of course not.”  She snapped.

“So you liked being with Theodore.  Can you honestly tell me it had nothing to do with the fact he took charge of your relationship?”  Blaise asked his smirk only growing.

“So you are saying I’m a sub because I like when someone doesn’t make me take charge all the time?  That I want to be tied up and whipped because it is nice when someone orders a drink for you?”

“I think you are a pretty high profile name.  I think you intimidate most men you meet and you were actually enjoying the fact that Theo didn’t seem to worship at your altar.  That he treated you like any other woman.”

“And that makes me a sub?”  Ginny asked with a laugh.

“No.  Makes you human.  I honestly don’t know if you are a sub or not.  We don’t know each other that well…”

“Wow you sure are honest tonight.”  She said blinking at him in amazement.

“I’ve never been dishonest.  It isn’t my way.”  Blaise shrugged at her.

“I guess that is true.  You’ve always been very blunt, but in this oily kind of way.”  She returned his honesty with some of her own.  “You also have a reputation for fucking anything that wears a skirt.”

“That isn’t true, I have standards.  You just happen to be well above them.”  He said with a smile.  “But if we are talking about reputations you have one of your own.”

“Oh?”

“One for being untouchable.  Ginny Weasley, the girl who only spreads her thighs for Gryffindors.  Tell me, did Theo actually win the wager after all these years?”  Blaise asked curiously.

“Wager?”  Ginny asked with a deep frown, her cheek turning pink with anger and embarrassment.

“Ahh yes.  A running wager that started in my sixth year.  Several of the boys in fourth to seventh year were in on it.  Whichever Slytherin could bed you first had a hefty purse coming.”

“That is sick.  That is the exact reason I didn’t date snakes in school!”  She growled.

“So what made you start dating Theo?”  Blaise asked curiously.

“He was nice, and as you said he wasn’t cowed by me.”  She shook her head.  “I thought he might have grown up a bit since stupid school bunk.”

“Well does that mean he won the bet?”  He pressed with a grin.

“NO!”  She yelled turning beet red.  She took a slow breath before continuing.  “And actually it is all his fault too.  I was sending all the signals, he just kept being so  _ busy _ whenever I wanted to…”

“Ah so Draco wanted the honors for himself.”  Blaise said with understanding making her go all the more red.

“Wait, so you think my whole relationship with Nott was planned by the ferret?”  She said her fingers itching to go hex him here and now.  “I don’t like to be played for a fool.”

Blaise put his hands up so she wouldn’t try attacking him.  “Just so you know your wand isn’t going to work against the Doms of the club.  It is a part of the magical contract you agreed to by wearing the token into the club.”

“It would be nice to be told all this before I came here.”  She said downing the rest of her drink.

“You’re supposed to be.  Look Ginny, bringing you back here was supposed to be about helping you to relax a bit and have some fun.  Don’t worry about Theo and Draco for right now.  Their plan was ruined by a dashing Italian.”

She couldn’t help but laugh sitting back down in her seat with a lingering smile.  Blaise used the mood shift to his advantage and filled her glass again.

“Fine.  Tell me why you like it in this place?  What is so fun about this club that you want me to stay?”  Ginny asked drinking some more.

“So for me it is about the person I am allowed to be here.  Out in the world everyone has to be so careful, so muggle friendly.  It is almost like we have to be anti-wizard.”  He said with a frown and held up his hand.  “I understand that my beliefs about blood purity are outdated and frowned upon.  But I’m not actually talking about that.  This isn’t even a pureblood establishment.  We have half-bloods and even one or two muggle born members.  I’m talking about being proud to be a pureblood and the long and rich history and belief that goes with that.  I’m not a violent man and I don’t wish harm to anyone.  But I am a member of a race and a culture that is being attacked.  I’m rambling and doing this badly.”  He finished with a frown.

“So you like it here because there are so few muggle borns?”  She asked seeing that he was honestly trying to explain his own beliefs.

He took a deep breath before downing the rest of his drink and tried again.  “I like it here because there are so few muggle influences that corrupt a culture I love.  At this point in my life I don’t care about your blood lineage, but I don’t want you telling me my pureblood ways are wrong just because they are pureblood ways.”

“Could you give me an example?”  She asked frowning still.

He gave her a rather sad smile and shook his head.  “Tonight this party is actually celebrating the winter solstice.  The feast of Yule.  It is a part of the old ways and honors ancient powers.  It is a part of our heritage, and why do you think it was never taught to you?”

She looked at his sad smile and couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him.  “Because my parents were never interested in the old ways.”

“Because everyone has it wrong.”  Balise said shaking his head.  He look so sad it almost broke Ginny’s heart to see him so exposed.  “They think to be pro muggle born you have to be anti wizard.  Come with me to the Old Father Tree!”  He said moving to sit next to her, suddenly excited.  “See what I am talking about for yourself.  You leave him a treasure and he will bless you for the coming year.”

“What sort of treasure?”  She asked unable to help but be curious about this tradition.

“A woman as pretty as you could leave him a kiss.”  Blaise explained seeming happy again.  “I’ll even make a wager with you.  If he gives you the blessing of the tree I will switch tokens with you tonight and serve at your every whim.”

“What is the blessing of the tree?”

“He will look into your soul and see what sort of blessing aligns with you; tree, leaf, or root.  A tree blessing means you should be wearing a dominant's token anyway.  A leaf blessing means you are submissive, and a root blessing means you could go either way.”

“Won’t it just look at which token I am wearing and give me that blessing?”  She asked with narrowed eyes.

“That would be considered sacrilege.  Do we have a deal?”  He pressed.

“Wait, what if it gives me a leaf or root blessing?”  She asked with a frown.

“Then you will submit for me tonight.  You’ll be mine for one night and let me show you something beautiful.”


	4. Something Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

Blaise opened the door to his private room slowly peeking out to make sure the coast was clear.  When he saw that the dark hallway was empty, he opened the door fully offering his arm to the waiting beauty.

With a roll of her eyes, she moved past him without taking the offered arm.  He frowned as he walked after her closing the door behind them.

“Do you really want to walk around seeming like an unclaimed sub, wearing a  _ wooden _ token?”  He asked in a playful way.

“Oh fine.”  Ginny growled taking his arm.  “But I think this is a completely sexiest system.”

“Gender has nothing to do with it.”  He said as he stood proudly next to her.

“So there are female Doms and male subs?”  She asked doubtfully.

“Oh yes, one of the owners is a woman, Lady Willow.”  He said with a shrug.  “I couldn’t honestly say it’s an even split, but we have more than a few female Dom members and male sub members.”

They walked down the dark hall lined with doors.  Every so often, Blaise would take a turn and by the time they got to a shining silver door with a tree etched into it Ginny seemed completely lost.

“If you become a full member you’ll get used to it.”  He promised before pushing the door open with a flat hand.  “Now don’t do wandering off, you can only be in this area with me.”

Stepping into the forest lounge was like stepping into an ancient grove.  Only few knew that the whole underground club was built around this one room.  It was a place of truly old magic and it was maintained by the three owners of the club.

“Wow…”  Ginny said standing beside him in pure awe.

He couldn’t help but be happy with her reaction to the small underground forest.  He couldn’t stand the women who acted as if nothing surprised or delighted them.

“I won’t get into the history of the place; let’s just say I’m very glad the Dark Lord was never interested in this place.  He thought we were just a sex club.”

She blinked a few times and looked at Blaise, then back to the living place around her.  “I’m glad too.”  Ginny said in a distracted tone.

He smiled more broadly as he took her wrist in his hand.  “This way to the Father Tree.”  The dark boy pulled her along to bring her out of her daze.

“You weren’t bluffing; this is a place of actual power.”  She finally said in surprise.

“Yes.  That’s what happens when you keep the old ways.”  He said as he showed her to the center of the forest.

There was a space around the ancient oak that anchored the many charms and spells of the club.  It was a low tree, but fat and it always gave off the feeling of being a grumpy old man.  Blaise felt a special connect to the Father Tree.  When he had lost his real father, his mother had brought him here and told him the tree would always look after him.

This wasn’t something he would share with most of the girls he dated, but somehow on this night with this girl, it felt right.

“What treasure did you bring?”  Ginny asked in a low tone as if they were in a library or cathedral.

“Oh I thought that was obvious.”  Blaise said with a chuckle.  “You.”

She narrowed her eyes giving him an annoyed look that only made him laugh more.  “I am not a thing to be given.”  She snapped.

“But I’m sure he has never seen anything like you before.”  He said and walked up to the tree.

He noticed the baubles and treasures others had decorated the tree with.  He shook his head and pulled a tiny book out of his pocket.  He knelt down in front of the tree placing the book at its roots and pressing his head against the trunk.

“Great father, I offer you a bit of entertainment on your birthday.  I hope you enjoy the read.”  He spoke softly.

After a brief moment of silence, the leaves of the tree shook.  Particles of green light flowed down from them and settled onto Blaise.  When he looked back to Ginny, he assumed she would see the same symbol on his head that was burning into his mind.

“A tree?”  Ginny asked then licked her lips.  She seemed nervous now.

“It will fade in a few moments.  It’s just a mark of the blessing the Father Tree gave me.”  He explained as he got to his feet.

“How do you know what it means?”  She asked with a frown.

“You’ll see once you do the same.”  He promised.

She took in a slow breath nodding as she looked back at the magical tree.  “What if I do it wrong?”  She asked softly.

Blaise chuckled shaking his head.  “There’s no wrong way as long as you are sincere.”  He said taking her hand.

“Okay.”  She agreed still seeming very nervous.

As a Gryffindor, she seemed not to let her fear get in her way.  She knelt down in front of the tree where he had and blushed a little.  Timidly she placed a hand on the trunk and bit her lower lip.

“Great father, all I have to offer is a simple kiss for your birthday.  I hope it pleases you.”  She said before leaning in and kissing the trunk softly.

She rested her head against the wood after her kiss was done.  Blaise watched as the golden dust shook from the leaves of the tree.  He smiled, as he knew what it meant before she would fully understand.  The Father Tree looked into Ginny Weasley’s soul and found someone that would be happiest if they submitted to another.  The blessing would be telling her this very thing while she knelt there by the tree.

He suddenly realized he wanted to be the one to show her how wonderful it could be to serve another.  It wasn’t about being first, or taking her any way he wished.  It was about wanting to connect with her in a way he had never connected with anyone.

A couple of other members walked into the area making Ginny looked up.  She blushed and quickly got to her feet.  Her hand moved to her head as if she wanted to wipe the mark from her before anyone could see.

He pulled her into his arms quickly, just to make sure it was clear whom she belonged to.  He really didn’t want anyone thinking she was an unoccupied sub standing in the old grove.

“Do you want to go back to my room?  Have another drink?”  He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her away.

“How did you know?”  She asked tensely.

“Most people need a drink after their first true blessing.”  He said playfully.

“I mean about what blessing it would give me.”  She clarified.

“Oh, I didn’t.  But I figured the bet would be fun win or lose.”  He said with a smile leading her back to his private room.

He was suddenly all the more worried about being spotted by Draco.  He wondered if the blessing was making him more protective of her.  He kept looking behind them.  He felt as if they were going to bump into the blonde any moment.  As if this precious gift from the Father Tree would be taken away from him if he didn’t hide it as soon as he could.

Turning a corner without looking the couple collided with another wizard.  As the man fell to the floor Blaise thought, it was Draco for half a second before he saw the dirty blond hair.

“Watch it.”  Theo growled before looking up to see Blaise with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend.  “Ginny.”  He started stunned for a moment.  “I’ve been looking for you luv.”

“Oh have you?”  She asked with a growl.  “Did it have anything to do with the fact you drugged my drink?  Or how about the deal you have going with Ferret Face?”

“How did you…”  Theo started before looking to the darker boy.  “You told her?  What have you been telling her?”  He corrected stepping past Ginny to get into his face.

“Hey hey, everyone calm down.”  Blaise said as he tried not to seem too smug.  “I just told her what I suspected you and Draco were up to.  Not really into drugging my girlfriend against her will.”

“You know how pissed Draco is going to be at you when I tell him?”  Theo asked before glancing to Ginny and putting on a charming smile.  “I’m sure it isn’t as bad as Blaise makes it sound.  I just thought we could play a little with Draco and his pet.”

Neither of the boys saw it coming Ginny’s shaking fist came up and bloodied Theo’s nose.  “Tell Malfoy the same thing will be coming to him if he ever even thinks about using Blaise’s favor to have anything to do with me.”  She snapped then headed off down the hall to leave both boys in a bit of shock.

“Well that takes care of that then.”  The darker boy said before he headed off to follow his new favorite sub.  When he caught up to her he took the fist into his hand to make sure her fingers were okay.  “That’s one way to get around the anti-magic wards.”

“You’re not going to try and tell me not to do that?”  She asked him with narrowed eyes.

“No no, you just solved my problem perfectly.  Hopefully Draco sees Theo before us.”  Blaise said with a grin before kissing her fingers.  “But I am curious, why you so thoroughly just covered my ass when it came to you?”

“What do you mean?”  She asked stunned for a moment.

“If he ‘ever’ has asked something to do with you?  Do you plan on keeping me around?”  He asked with a smirk.

“Oh shut up.”  Ginny snapped pulling her hand away.  “Now I have no idea where I am going.”  She added after two steps.

“This way my little lioness.”  Blaise said showing her the right direction back to his private room.

When the door was locked tight, once again he turned to his prize with a grin.  “Now for that bet.  You do plan to honor it yes?”

Ginny flushed before nodding.  She was standing awkwardly in the middle of the space.

“Okay, so tell me what you enjoy.”  He commanded as he walked around her slowly.

“You mean sexually?”  She asked, though it wasn’t really a question.  When he didn’t answer she swallowed hard and pressed on.  “I haven’t really done much that was too adventurous.  The only guy I have really had sex with was Harry and we didn’t do anything special.”

“Well that’s just sad.”  Blaise said as he moved up behind her.  “We are going to take this slow Ginny, and I’m not going to do anything you don’t ask me to do.”

“What?”  She asked looking back at him with a confused frown.

“Some things I may not even do unless you beg.”  He said with a knowing smile.

“Why would I ask you to do anything at all?”  She asked with a frown.

He moved so close behind her she would be able to feel the heat of his body, his lips hovered over her ear as he spoke.  “Because even if you were drugged, you remember how it felt to have my hands on you.”

He watched as she shivered ever so slightly as he spoke.  She must have forgotten how he could exude sex when he wanted to.  He was very experienced at seducing many kinds of women.  An innocent one like Ginny had no chance.

“Tell me how did it feel when the Father Tree blessed you, showed you something that would make you happy?”  He asked not moving an inch away from her.

“Is that what he showed me?”  She asked with a tight voice.

“You know it is.”  Blaise said as his hands started to move around her body, but never once actually touching her.

“There was a kind of relief to it.”  She admitted as she shifted trying to push herself against his hands.

“Do you want me to touch you Ginny?”  He asked as he pulled his hands away just enough that he wouldn’t touch her.

“Yes.”  She almost whimpered.

“All you have to do is ask.”  He teased with a grin.

“I can’t be this weak.”  She whimpered biting her lip.

“It isn’t weakness to admit what you want.”  He corrected her.

He watched as she struggled with that idea for a moment before nodding.  “Blaise, will you please touch me?”  She asked breathlessly.

In an instant, his hands settled on her hips.  He pulled her back against him so that he could better taste her neck.  “Choose a safe word.”  He commanded as his hands moved down her thighs to the hem of her dress.

“Ferret.”  She breathed while he pulled her skirt up her legs.

“Perfect.”  He hold her as he nipped her ear.  “Do you want me to take this off Ginny?”  He asked as he pushed the dress higher and higher.

“Yes please take off my dress.”  She asked shaking in his arms.

He dropped the hem so that he could move his hands behind her and unzip the dress as he had done before.  This time he pushed the lace off her shoulders.  Under the dress, his pretty little lioness wore a deep green satin bra and knickers.

“Were you hoping to get laid tonight pet?”  Blaise asked as he let the dress fall to the floor.

“I thought I might.”  She admitted shivering as he kissed her gently on the back of her shoulders and neck.

“You still could if you play your cards right.”  He teased straightening and moving around her.  “You have a lovely body Ginny.”  He said as he inspected his prize.

“Aren’t you going to undress?”  She asked sounding a bit confused.

“No need to at the moment.”  Blaise said with a wave of his hand.  After a moment of looking her over, he decided to move to the couch to get a better view.

“Are you done?”  She almost whimpered.

“What do you want me to do Ginny?”  He asked with a smile.

She licked her lips as she thought the question over.  “I want you to keep turning me on.”  She admitted softly.

“There’s a price for that, two in fact.”  Blaise said with a shrug.

“What?”  She asked with something between a growl and a whimper.

“Take off the rest of your clothes for me.”  He said as he ran his tongue against the edge of his front teeth.

“What else?”  She asked unsurely.

“You’ll find that out if you take off your clothes.”

With a deep breath, Ginny reached behind her to unfasten her bra.  She slid it off her arms and let it drop to the ground with her dress.  Her breasts were beautiful.  Her young and athletic form seemed to make them defy gravity by will alone.  When she pulled down the matching panties, she revealed a tidy patch of red hair between her legs.

“Lovely.”  Blaise said making her blush a little at the praise.  “Now you have to surrender your eyesight for the next few hours.”

“Then you’ll go back to touching me?”  She asked softly.

“Then I will continue to turn you on.”  He corrected.

She nodded her understanding.  “Then I surrender my eyesight.”  She said awkwardly.

He grinned pulling his wand from his pocket.  “ _ Occulus Nox _ .”  He cast the blinding spell at her without further delay.

She blinked a few times trying to look around her.  “This is weird.”  She said and he could hear the shortness of her breath.

“But you like it.  Being at my mercy.”  He told her watching as she turned a little more pink.  “ _ Feler Vin _ .”  He cast another spell, this one focused on her beautiful breasts.

“Blaise.” She gasped as she felt the light and teasing brushing of air against her sensitive nipples.

“Does that turn you on?”  He asked with a knowing smile.

“That isn’t fair.”  She whimpered as she tried to move her chest this way and that in order to get something more than a tease.

“Who said anything about fair?”  Blaise asked with a chuckle.  “Would you like to feel my tongue lapping against those beautiful nipples of yours?”

She let out a whimper taking an unsure step closer to him.  “You know this is just a tease.”  She moaned softly.

He had to admit he liked the sound.  “Yes I know.”  He said getting to his feet.  “Do you want more than just teasing Ginny?  Do you want me to make you cum until you can no longer stand on your own?”  He asked as if it was a promise.

She swallowed hard at the idea of what he was offering.  “Honestly?  That sounds kind of wonderful.”

He laughed as he walked over to a toy chest against the wall.  “But I thought you didn’t want to fuck me?  You didn’t want me to even touch you with my slimy hands.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”  She defended as she turned to the sound of his voice.

“Why?”  He asked as he withdrew several coils of silk green rope.

“Because you’ve shown me I can trust you.”  She admitted softly.  “And... I saw myself kneeling to you when the tree…”

“I see.”  He said with a smile as he moved up behind her easily.  “Then ask me.”

“Ask you what?”  She asked feeling silly.

“Ask me to show you what it means to be mine.”  He whispered against her skin letting her feel the rope against her back.

“Show me please?”  She asked shivering with her words and his.

“As you wish.”  He told her with a smile as he slips his hands down her arms.  He undid the coil of rope.  He reached around her pressing his chest against her back as he held her wrists together in front of her.  With a kiss to her neck he started to wind the around her wrists.  “First I am going to tie you up so you are completely at my mercy.”  He told her tightening the rope so she wouldn’t be able to free herself.

With her wrists firmly bound, he raised the long end of the rope to the ceiling.  It forced her to raise her hands above her head.  By the time, the rope was fixed above her she was shaking with need.

“You like that don't you Ginny?”  He asked with a smile she couldn’t see.

“Yes.”  She gasped as her thighs moved together.

He chuckled at her attempt to get a little friction between her legs and knelt down so he could bind her feet to the ground.  He tied each ankle separately before fixing it to the ground.  Her legs were now spread far enough that he had to be causing just a bit of pain.

“Beautiful.”  He said as he stood again stepping back from her.

He could hear her panting as he walked over to the bar to pour himself another drink.

“What now?”  She asked tightly.

“Now I really could do anything I wanted to you, and you wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it.”  He said with a grin as he walked back over to the sofa and sat down with his drink.

Blaise sat just looking at her for a long moment before she spoke up. “What are you going to do?”  She asked with a little whimper to her voice.

“Show you something truly beautiful.”  He said with a wide smile as he stood once again.


	5. Christmas Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

Ginny was woken by the smell of something delicious frying.  She could hear a shower going and she wondered which brother had stayed over last night.  When she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed a few things all at once.

The first and most alarming thing was that her wrists was actually bound to the bed.  The second was that the sounds of the shower were much closer than she was used to, as was the smell wafting from the kitchen.  The final realization that made her open her eyes and look, was the fact she was naked.

Blinking the dust from her eyes Ginny looked around the richly furnished room.  It took a moment for her to remember going home with Blaise last night.  She had felt intoxicated with the pleasure from what he had done to her last night.  She smiled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the memory.

She wasn’t sure how long he had her shaking against the bonds while his spells tortured her with only small tastes of what she really wanted.  When he finally did touch her, it was a hard and fast smack to her butt.  It had sung painfully, but she remembered moaning and almost climaxing from the simple action.

When she remembered that first smack, her nipples hardened to attention.  How had she so suddenly become such a sexual deviant?  One visit to a sex club and she liked to be spanked.  She found herself wanting more than a good spanking.

A rush of steam from her left woke her from her daydream.  In the outline of the door, the tall, well-defined man stepped out drying off his dark skin.  He had tied no towel around him as one sees in muggle movies.  He was just walking into his own bedroom displaying his full male form for her viewing pleasure.

“I should really get going.”  Ginny said feeling a little self-conscious with her messed hair and her unbrushed teeth.

Blaise acted as if couldn’t hear her and went about his room getting ready for his day.  She watched in fascination as he applied lotion to his skin then dressing in perfectly pressed slacks and a fitted button down.

When the door opened, Ginny almost jumped out of her skin.  A little house elf walked into the room without a word, it was weighed down with a large tray of food.  The creature carried the tray straight to her setting the breakfast fest down next to her on the bed before leaving.  All without speaking one word.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you leave after what we did last night?”  Blaise asked her as he settled on the bed with the tray of food between them.

“You can’t keep me tied in your bed for the rest of my life.”  She said looking between him and the food and willing her stomach not to growl.

“Oh, but that is such a very tempting idea.”  He told her as he trailed soft fingers down her chest teasingly.  Before he reached her aching nipple his hand moved away, picked up a piece of bacon and started to break it into small piece.

“Seriously Blaise.  I have a big family that are all going to expect me to come to Christmas lunch.  My mother is probably already half out of her mind.”  Ginny licked her lips as she watched the bacon.

Blaise held a piece out to her, he let her take the small bite before picking something up for himself.  She had to admit she was enjoying this little game, but her worries over her family were getting in the way of just letting herself relax.

“Here is the thing Ginny.  I believe a Master has a duty to make sure his pets are well cared for.  Now you may never wish to have a repeat of last night, but today it is important you’re cared for.  It’s still pretty early.  You’re going to eat and shower before you leave here.  Do I make myself clear?”

She took in a slow breath letting herself accept and enjoy that she had no control at the moment.  Without control, she didn’t have to live up to anything.

“Yes.”  She said taking bites of food from his hand thinking to herself for a long while.

Her mind was drawn back to all the things she had felt the night before.  How freeing it had been for her to surrender her will and her body to the man who was now feeding her bits of food as if she was some kind of favored pet.  She thought she should be angry with him, that she should be demanding that he let her go.  But, the anger wasn’t coming, actually she started to feel the opposite the more time passed.

“What if I wanted something like last night to happen again?”  She asked breaking the silence between them.

“Well then we would have to talk about exactly what that would mean.  What you and I really want from each other.”  He said as if that was a simple thing.

“What do you want from me?”  She asked feeling a bit stupid as the words passed her lips.  He wanted the sex right?

He looked over at her seriously brushing some hair out of her eyes as he thought over his answer.  “From someone as sweet and perfect for me as you?  I wouldn’t really be able to accept anything less than a full time relationship.”

“Perfect?”  She asked making a face at him, as she really didn’t believe that word came from his lips.

He laughed and sat back against the headboard.  “Look at how good you’re being right now.”  He motioned to her form.  “And this is after only one night of training.  All I did was spank you.  Ginny, you were born to be a strong man’s pet.  You just needed someone to show that to you.”

“I’m not being good I’m just enjoying myself.  What girl wouldn’t want a hot Italian feeding them breakfast in bed?”  She asked with a blush and a smile.

“Not many would tolerate being tied to his bed as he fed them.”  He countered sucking on his finger to wet it before pushing the sheet off her breasts.

Her breath caught in her throat as his circled one nipple then the other with a gentle caress.

“You realize I work for a living.”  She pointed out as he mind jumped back to what he said he wanted.  “I couldn’t just be at your beck and call.”

“I enjoy that about you as well.  You want to submit to me, but only because you enjoy submitting, not because you want something else from me.  You really don’t want me to support you.”

“Why would I want that?”  Ginny asked breathlessly as he continued to play with her body.  Slowly he pushed the sheet lower.

“You would be surprised how many do.  I would allow you to work for as long as it pleased me.”  He said as he pulled back to hover the food tray out of his way.  “Though I think we should find you something better than working in your brother’s joke shop.”

“How did you...”  She started but was distracted when his lips met her already excited nipple.

He spoke lowly against her skin.  “I notice things.” Blaise told her before licking and nipping his way down to her pubic bone.

She held her breath as she felt a cascade of hot breath flow over her heated core.  She was shaking with need and he had hardly touched her, and this was after a night of being fully satisfied.  How was she ever going to give that up?

“What would you want me to be doing?”  She asked with staggered breath.

Blaise chuckled against her heat shaking his head that she was still able to have this conversation.  “We would talk about that after you agreed to be mine.  It would be my job to help shape you into the most perfect you, you can be.”

“What exactly would you want from me?”  She asked forcing herself to focus.

“Oh I think you already know that.”  He said before driving his tongue deep inside of her without any real warning.

He sucked and drank her body as if it was a fine wine, grinning against her as she twitched and moaned under his attention.  He seemed to enjoy the power of being able to work her body as if it was a finely tuned instrument made just for him.  Only after she relaxed under him did he sit up once again licking his lips.

“You would be mine Ginny.  I would play with you how I liked and you would love every single moment of it.  Now I think it’s time for your shower if you can move.”  He said getting off the bed and moving around to untie her wrists.

“I don’t think I can.”  She said looking up to him.  “What about you?”  She asked feeling guilty he hadn’t found his own release.

“I have to get to a meeting before I have lunch with my mother.”  He said kissing the top of her head as he rubbed her wrists between his fingers.  “But it will be much better now that I have such a good taste on my tongue.”

Ginny looked down at her wrists and the red imprints that ached slightly from being bound all night.  How was it the image just turned her on again?

“If you’re really that upset about it you could spend the night and make it up to me later?”

“I don’t think I could get away with staying out two nights in a row.”  She said as she sat up slowly.

“You live at home?”  Blaise asked with a slight frown.  “We are going to have to fix that if you want to continue this, but that’s a talk for later.”  He said more to himself.  “Go take a nice hot shower and Ruddy will have your dress cleaned by the time you get out.”

As Ginny cleaned the night’s events from her skin, the memories filled her mind.  She couldn’t help but pause to relieve the tension building inside of her twice in the course of her shower.  She had never felt so free and open before.  It didn’t seem as if the feeling was going to go away anytime soon.

When she came out into Blaise’s room, she smiled when she saw a small box and a note set on top of her freshly pressed dress.

_ To: Siren _

_ Only open if you wish to be mine.  Either way, Happy Christmas. _

_ From: Master Viper _

Ginny smiled at the note biting her lip as she looked at the box under it.  After a long moment of indecision, she gave in and opened the box.  She couldn't help blush as inside the box she found the simple golden leaf on a chain.


End file.
